All Hell Broke Loose
by Weissangel24
Summary: Duo begins to act strangely. Assassination attempts have been made on Quatre and Relena. Is there a traitor in their misdt? and is the betrayal their fault?
1. Prologue

All Hell Broke Loose  
  
By Weissangel24  
  
07/12/03  
  
The boring legal stuff:  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, light Ooc, and Shounen- ai. If such things bother you either don't read it or keep your comments  
to yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. This fic was written purely for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not getting rich off of this, so please don't sue me. The only thing you'd get  
would be unpaid bills.  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self nominated Queen of Sap.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
^-^  
  
Timeline: AU. This story begins a few months after Endless Waltz in AC 197.  
The Scientists survived Libra and the Gundams were not destroyed. Peace  
talks between the earth and the colonies are still underway. Everything  
else happened according to the series and OAV. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Prologue  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
She had snuck out of the palace, determined on having some alone time. Quietly, Relena Darlin, the Vice Foreign Minister of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, wandered the elaborate grounds under the night sky. The garden was full of beautiful floral arrangements that seemed to come alive as the hoards of fireflies danced around them.  
  
"Beautiful view, isn't it?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
Relena spun around, startled, trying to locate the speaker in the shadows.  
  
"It can be so hectic trying to put together the mess left after the wars, can't it, Miss Relena?" another, softer voice asked, "I can understand the need to be alone."  
  
"Q.Quatre?" Relena asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Even so." The second voice continued as a blonde boy stepped out of the shadows, "I don't believe that Hiiro would take too kindly to the idea of you sneaking off. It's not safe."  
  
Relena sighed with relief, and she smiled at the young man, "Hello, Quatre. You scared me there, for a minute."  
  
"I'm sorry. That wasn't our intention." Quatre smiled over his shoulder at the taller boy who stayed in the shadows.  
  
"Trowa." Relena acknowledged before turning back to Quatre. "So what are you doing out here? Are you following me?" Her sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
The blonde smiled, his aquamarine eyes shining in the light of the full moon, "No, we weren't following you." He assured, "I needed some air. It can get stuffy in there."  
  
The Minister smiled, "I know." She looked around, "Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
The boys exchanged a quick glance. At Trowa's curt nod, Quatre answered, "We'd love to."  
  
"You know everyone seems to truly want peace." Relena said, pushing back some of her auburn hair that had fallen over her shoulder..  
  
"Yes they do." The blonde boy agreed.  
  
"But they want it on their terms." The taller boy pointed out in his stoic tone.  
  
"They do argue a lot." The girl sighed, "But at least they are using words and not weapons." The three friends walked in silence for a while before Relena broke it, "Have you heard from Hiiro?"  
  
The smaller boy smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid not."  
  
"He's been in touch with Duo." Trowa said.  
  
"Really?" Quatre raised an eyebrow while the girl frowned slightly, "I didn't know that."  
  
"I'm sorry; I thought I had told you, Koi." Trowa frowned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Koi. You probably did and it slipped my memory." The boy smiled and lightly kissed his love's cheek.  
  
"I'm wondering if maybe we should head back." Trowa suggested.  
  
Both diplomats frowned at that idea. Reluctantly they nodded. "You're right." Quatre sighed.  
  
Solemnly, Relena strolled ahead of the two Gundam pilots. Their hands were clasped tightly as Quatre leaned against the taller boy. "These meetings always drag on." The boy whispered.  
  
"They'll last longer if the other delegates have to wait for you and Miss Relena." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Hey." Trowa ran his fingers along his unhappy koi's cheek. "It's going to be alright. They'll come to an agreement soon."  
  
Quatre looked up into the taller boy's emerald green eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks, Trowa." The taller boy smiled faintly at the boy in his arms and gently pulled him close for a deep, passionate and reassuring kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other.  
  
All Hell broke loose.  
  
The attack came out of nowhere, giving the teenagers little time to react. Hastily, Trowa pushed Quatre into some bushes as he made a running flying tackle at the Vice Foreign Minister. They hit the ground hard and Trowa rolled them into the cover of the bushes. Telling Relena to stay low, Trowa crawled along the hedge line to where Quatre waited. They barely missed being hit by an in coming missile that crashed into the wall behind them. The said wall then collapsed, burring them in a mountain of rubble.  
  
"TROWA!" Quatre screamed before he too was crushed under debris.  
  
Inside the conference hall, the screams of men and women couldn't drown out  
the sounds of automatic gun fire.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter one

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter one  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"OW-DAMN IT!" Duo shrieked as his hairbrush got tangled again, "I can't remember the last time I had such a bad hair day!"  
  
"Baka." Hiiro grumbled from his place at his laptop.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro." Duo grimaced, yanking on the brush, "Not that I'm complaining. But why are you here?"  
  
Hiiro glanced at the longhaired boy's reflection as he fought a losing battle with the brush. The stoic boy smirked as the boy gave up in a huff of frustration. The brush still lodged securely in the chestnut tangles.  
  
"Hiiro?"  
  
The Japanese boy shrugged, "I.I just needed to see a familiar face." Duo raised an eyebrow and Hiiro glared, "I had forgotten how obnoxious you are."  
  
"Oh, come on." Duo feigned hurt feelings, "I'm not all that bad."  
  
Hiiro stood and approached the boy in front of the mirror. "Baka." He grumbled, reaching up and untangling the mess.  
  
"H.Hiiro?" Duo stuttered uncertainly, silently cursing his reddening cheeks, as the other boy handed him his freed brush.  
  
"You looked like you needed help." Hiiro turned and picked up his laptop.  
  
"Thanks, buddy."Duo said softly.  
  
"You're welcome." Hiiro said leaving the room. Duo stared in amazement at the empty doorway before going back to brushing and braiding his hair.  
  
A few minutes later, the braided boy grabbed his black leather coat and keys, "Hey, Hiiro," He called, "I'm going to get a pizza, you want anything?"  
  
The Japanese boy didn't answer.  
  
"Hiiro?" Duo called walking into the living room where he found his friend staring at the Vid screen. The boy's fists were clenching tensely at his side, "Uh, Hiiro? What's wrong?" The braided boy peered over Hiiro's shoulder and gasped at the image he saw.  
  
/ "The palace where a huge debate on earth and colonial unification policies was being held, was destroyed earlier today. All of the delegates inside were killed in a mass murder." /  
  
"Relena." Hiiro's voice shook.  
  
"Quatre. Trowa." Duo swallowed hard.  
  
"What?" Hiiro frowned, "They were there too?" Duo's amethyst eyes blinked back tears as he nodded mutely. "Since when?"  
  
"Quatre's been attending those conferences as Representative for L4, Trowa goes where he does."  
  
"Come on, You're getting that pizza to go." Hiiro ordered, grabbing his denim jacket and laptop along with Duo's keys and running out the door.  
  
"We going to earth?" Duo yelled following him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Wu Fei?" Duo gasped, barely jumping into the jeep before Hiiro tore out of the driveway like a bat out of hell.  
  
"I'm sure the Preventers will be all over this." Hiiro glared as he wove through traffic, "He'll meet us there."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"What a mess." The Chinese boy frowned scanning the charred rubble.  
  
"We're going to have a hard time IDing bodies." Sally's sad voice murmured, "Who could have done this?"  
  
"I don't know, but who ever it was," Wu Fei glared, "When I find them, they'll pay."  
  
"Preventer Chang, Preventer Po." A young officer beckoned them, "Preventer Une wishes to speak to you in person."  
  
Wu Fei and Sally exchanged a glance, "She wants us to return to base?" Sally arched an eyebrow.  
  
The officer shook her head, "She's on her way here."  
  
"ETA?" Wu Fei demanded.  
  
"15 minutes."  
  
"This must be bigger than we thought." Sally sighed, "As if the killing of Peace Delegates wasn't bad enough."  
  
"I wonder." The boy's dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Do you have a list of names for the attending delegates?" He demanded from the officer.  
  
"Yes, sir." The young woman hustled over to an equipment van. There she printed off a list and handed it to the waiting boy.  
  
Hastily he skimmed one page as Sally read the other. "Here." He pointed to a single name. "Relena Darlin was there."  
  
"Oh, God. Wu Fei." Sally's voice shook as she read and reread her paper.  
  
"That must be why Une is coming personally." The Chinese boy frowned, "Hiiro will come too."  
  
"No, Wu Fei! Look!" Sally handed him her sheet, trying not to allow tears to fall.  
  
Wu Fei stared at the piece of paper, "No." He shook his head, "Quatre."  
  
"Were he and Trowa still." Sally bit her lip. Mutely, Wu Fei could only nod. "Then." Sally continued, "Trowa."  
  
"Was there too." The boy was finding it hard to breath, and he found he could barely stand.  
  
"Easy, Wu Fei." Sally soothed, pushing him away from prying eyes. She sat him down on a fallen pillar, "Breath Wu Fei.Breath Sally." She collapsed on the ground next to the boy, her own breath chocking her. She ran her fingers through her loose hair, "Oh, God."  
  
"They." Wu Fei buried his face in his hands, staring at the ground through his tears, that he refused to allow to fall, and fingers. "My.friends. my. family.Sally?" He sounded lost, "The others. What do I tell them?"  
  
"They probably already know." Sally pointed out. The boy closed his eyes and forced a strained breath deep into his starved lungs. He then stood with regained composure and dignity. Sally wiped her eyes and pulled herself back to her feet, "Wu Fei?" She asked stepping back from him. There was a lust for vengeance and justice raging in those dark orbs of his, "They'll pay." He promised, "They'll pay dearly."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Lady?" A quiet voice asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Preventer Une looked at the redheaded child next to her, "Terrorists have attacked the Sanc palace where Miss Relena, Quatre, Trowa and many more important people were meeting, Mariemaia."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Une. Is there something I can do?" The little girl looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm afraid not." She tried to smile for the little girl. "Preventer Noin is going to look after you while I attend to some business."  
  
The girl sulked, "Lady Une, I was once poised to take over the world. I'm almost eleven years old, I don't need a babysitter!"  
  
"It's more for Noin than for you." She tried to explain, "She's lonely now that Zechs has left, and she would appreciate the distraction."  
  
"Yeah, right." The girl scoffed, "I may be a kid, Lady Une, but I'm not stupid." Smiling, the lady reached over to ruff the child's hair. "Aw! Cut it out!" Mariemaia shrieked.  
  
"What? Would you prefer I did this?" Lady Une looked at her like a predator before pouncing on the girl and tickling her. Mariemaia shrieks and laughter filled the back of the car along with her pleas for mercy. "Huh? Do you like this better?"  
  
"STOP! Please stop!" The girl's eyes had tears in them; she was laughing so hard, "I'll go to Noin's just please.STOP!"  
  
Lady Une with drew her fingers from the gasping child, "And you'll be on your best behavior?" Mariemaia nodded, her tiny frame still trying to recover. "That my girl."  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Une." The chuffer paged, "We're approaching site."  
  
"Thank you, Shane." She said over the intercom, "Please drop me off over there. And then take Mariemaia to Noin's apartment."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The young man acknowledged pulling the black sedan over to the side of the road.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while." Lady Une told the little girl, kissing her forehead, "Please, don't torment Noin?"  
"Okay, Lady." The child threw her arms around the woman's neck. "I won't."  
  
"That's a good girl." Une smiled and gracefully exited the car. She waved as she watched it disappear from view.  
  
"Found another one." Someone called out from around the block, bringing Preventer Une back into focus of what she must do. Taking a deep breath to compose and steel herself against the gruesome task that she must participate, she began to walk purposely towards the charred ruins of what used to be the most beautiful structure in this part of the world.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
It felt as if a ton of rock was pressed against his body. He couldn't move, and he could barely breathe. He was cold.so.cold.He couldn't recall what had happened past the explosion. 'Where.Where is he?' the thought seized his heart with panic. 'Where are they? They were right there in front of me.' He groaned, as sleep fought to claim him. 'I can't feel them.' He strained, a sharp piercing pain searing up the side of his leg. "Trowa.Miss Relena.Trowa." He groaned, before merciful slumber claimed him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapteter two

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter two  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Duo was in the co-pilot's chair. Hiiro was in the pilot's. However, the braided boy was the one flying the ship. His partner was busy typing on that damned laptop. "Hiiro, What are you looking for?"  
  
"Communications."  
  
Duo made a face, "What for?"  
  
"Who ever did this was very well organized." The serious boy explained, "They should have extensive plans somewhere on line." Duo nodded, but didn't press any further. They flew in silence, minus the sounds of Hiiro's fingers flying across the keys. "So what is it?" Hiiro demanded abruptly.  
  
"hmm?" The braided boy snapped out of whatever train of thought he had been lost in.  
  
"What's bothering you, Duo?" Hiiro rephrased, not looking up from his screen.  
  
"Who said anything was wrong." The boy frowned.  
  
Hiiro cast him a side glance, "You're quiet."  
  
The boy shrugged, "Nothing's wrong, Hiiro.I just got stuff on my mind." He frowned at the other boy. "I do think on occasion, you know."  
  
Hiiro looked at the defensive boy, and found that he was fighting a smile from breaking through the perfect mask that the 'Perfect Soldier' usually wore. Duo always made keeping a straight face difficult. To cover for his impending failure at keeping an apathetic mask on, the Japanese boy turned back to his computer, "If you say so."  
  
Duo bit on his lower lip thoughtfully, "Hiiro." The braided boy began, not looking at Wing Zero's pilot.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What are we going to do if they are." The braided boy wasn't able to finish his question.  
  
Hiiro's brow furrowed as he looked at the boy. Duo was really depressed about this situation and the boy was letting it show. That was highly unusual for the pilot who made a joke about everything. He turned back to his computer. "Duo, if you don't want to come, you don't have too."  
  
The boy's head whipped up, anger flashing in his amethyst eyes, "Who said I didn't want to come?" He snapped, "Jeeze, Hiiro! What is with you today?"  
  
Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously, 'What is with me today?' He asked himself. He stole a glance at the sulking boy, 'Better yet, what is up with him? He is so defensive.'  
  
"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Duo glared as he pushed himself out of his chair and floated towards the cockpit hatch. The long braid of chestnut hair lashing out after him. "You're in the pilot's seat, so pilot."  
  
Hiiro flinched as the door slammed shut. "Damn." He swore looking behind him at the cold metal door. "And he says there's nothing wrong?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Three days of this." The Chinese boy shook his head as he uncovered yet another body, "And still no sign of them."  
  
"It wouldn't have been so bad except that we failed to account for the servants, Orchestra and guards." Sally sighed, leaning down for a futile check for pulse. After a moment, she shook her head, "That's number ninety-seven." She told a medical personal who was recording data of where and occasionally who, the bodies were. "Wu Fei," She called suddenly, "I need to take a break; this is too much."  
  
Wu Fei nodded looking at the woman, with genuine concern. "Are you okay, Sally?"  
  
Sally shook her head, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "No."  
  
Wu Fei was standing by her and helping her over, away from the grisly scene, in an instant, "It's okay, Sally." He soothed, pushing back some of her loose hair, "Why don't I take you home?"  
  
The physician shook her head slowly, "No, I just needed to sit for a moment. I'll be fine. Really." She pulled in a few deep breaths.  
  
"The doctor told you not to over do it." Wu Fei frowned.  
  
"I'll be fine." Sally repeated, "I just." She buried her head in her hands as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over her.  
  
"Sally, I want you to go home, at least for a little while." Wu Fei frowned. "Please?" Sally looked at the young man who knelt before her and miserably nodded her head. "Thank you." Wu Fei kissed her forehead, "I'll go get the car and we can get out of here." Gratefully, the young woman nodded again, wiping away at tears that threatened to escape her control. Wu Fei kissed her again and left for the car.  
  
"Preventer Po?" A woman addressed.  
  
Sally looked up, "Preventer Une."  
  
"Are you alright?" Sally's boss asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"I've been better." She admitted.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that Hiiro and Duo have arrived on earth and will be here by tomorrow." The lady raised an eyebrow towards her employee and friend, "Sally, I want you to take the rest of the day off. We have plenty of personal today, and the boys will want to double everyone's efforts in finding Miss Relena and the others."  
  
Sally nodded. "Thank you." She offered a small smile as she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to where Wu Fei had the car waiting.  
  
"Tell Wu Fei that he may have the rest of today off as well." Lady Une called after her.  
  
"Thank you, but you know him. work is everything."  
  
Lady Une smiled, as the young man drove away from ground zero. "I don't think that's the case as much anymore, Sally."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter three

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter three  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Shh." Wu Fei warned, opening the front door of his apartment. "Sally's sleeping."  
  
"She okay?" Duo frowned, while Hiiro raised an eyebrow.  
  
Wu Fei sighed, and looked towards the closed bedroom door. "No.No, she's not."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Hiiro asked. Duo and Wu Fei both glared at him. "What?"  
  
"Is there any sign of them?" Duo asked shaking his head.  
  
"No." Their friend motioned them over to his desk where building schematics lay scattered on it. He picked one up, "We've searched up to this point up until I left work yesterday." He pointed to the ballroom, "But we still have this area and the gardens to search."  
  
"Is there any chance that they left early? Or escaped?" Duo pressed hopefully.  
  
"They had to sign in and sign out of the meeting. Besides, they would have contacted us by now." Wu Fei pointed out, heading to the kitchen just as the kettle was about to whistle. The Chinese boy turned off the heat and poured the steaming water into four mugs that waited on the counter. He pulled out a peppermint tea bag and placed it into one of the cups. "Green tea, Hiiro?"  
  
"Please." Hiiro responded absentmindedly, "Wu Fei, is it possible that they were taken hostage?"  
  
The boy thought about that as he brought out a box from the cabinet. Plopping two tea bags into the cups, he answered, "I suppose that is a possibility, but we've seen no evidence of such." He then reached in and brought out a pack of coco and twelve mini-marshmallows. He handed the coco and green tea to his friends before he brought the peppermint to the bedroom. Knocking softly, he went in.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Duo flopped into a black leather recliner, drinking his coco and occasionally picking out a marshmallow with his fingers. Hiiro leaned against the wall, staring into his cup. He was scowling at nothing in particular.  
  
"If you keep your face like that, it'll get stuck." The braided boy smirked, dropping another gooey gob of melted sugar into his mouth.  
  
"Hn." The boy glared.  
  
"We can head to the site as soon as Sally comes out." Wu Fei said reappearing, "She said to give her ten minutes." The boys nodded and turned back to their mugs.  
  
True to her word, Sally emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later. She looked paler than usual, but ready for work none the less.  
  
"Hi, Duo. Hiiro." She greeted. "It's been a while."  
  
"Sally." The boys nodded in her direction.  
  
"Come on." Wu Fei ushered, "Preventer Une will be expecting us."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"We've cleared up to this mark here." Preventer Darrin Halls said showing them to where the far wall had once stood. "We've uncovered almost 400 bodies and have identified 296 of them as delegates."  
  
"There's still no sign of Miss Relena or Representative Winner and his escort?" Wu Fei frowned.  
  
"No." Darrin shook his head, "But we'll be uncovering the garden starting today and depending on what we find, will determine if we might finish today or not."  
  
"Then let's get started." Hiiro suggested.  
  
Wu Fei shot him a glare. Hiiro glared right back unfazed. "I give the orders around here, Yui." The Chinese boy warned. Hiiro simply turned and headed off.  
  
"Wu Fei." Sally whispered, "Calm down."  
  
The young man turned his glare on her before realizing it was her. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. "I'm sorry, Sally." He whispered. The woman gave his shoulder a squeeze before he turned back to the Preventers, "Okay. Hall, take your team and head northeast. Amble, take your team to the gardens. Grey, Turner, take Hiiro and Duo to our evidence and records. Sally and I will finish up in the grand hall." The operatives nodded, "Move out!"  
  
"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Sally asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Wu Fei sighed warily, and glanced at her, "Nothing." He muttered, heading off.  
  
"Wu Fei." Sally stopped him, wrapping her arms around the young man's shoulders. She sighed, "It is most defiantly something. The tension between you and Hiiro is suffocating. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. but."  
  
"Sally, I said it was nothing." Wu Fei frowned, "Really, it's a petty disagreement that neither of us can't seem to get over."  
  
Sally smiled, "Then try not to let it bother you, hmmm?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her, "We should get to work."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Oh, Lord." Preventer Amble groaned as she hefted away a large rock and uncovered a bloodied hand. "I've got another one over here!" She beckoned to the medics. She wiped her brow and pushed at another stone, uncovering the form of a bloodied blonde young man. She sighed and dug out the body.  
  
The body moaned.  
  
"What!?" Amble gasped reaching down and checking for a pulse.  
  
The boy moaned again.  
  
"OH! MY GOD!" The red haired young woman yelled, "Chang! Po! I've got a live one here!" Hastily she finished unburying him, "Preventer Chang!"  
  
"What?" Wu Fei and Sally, followed closely by two other boys came running.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Sally ordered, "Let's get a gurney over here now!"  
  
The boy's aquamarine eyes creaked open. His mouth opened and closed, though nothing came out through his dry, chapped and bleeding lips.  
  
"Oh, God." Sally gasped, falling on her knees by the broken boy. "It's Quatre."  
  
"How is he?" Wu Fei asked, kneeling by her.  
  
"He's dehydrated." She said right off, examining their friend as the EMPs arrived. She gingerly pressed on the blonde's side. The boy writhed away from her touch, his face twisted in sheer agony. "He's defiantly has internal injuries." She took the neck brace and wrapped it around the boy's neck. "He's going to need surgery."  
  
"Let's get him strapped in." And EMP ordered, as medical personal lifted him onto the gurney.  
  
"Wu Fei.?" the boy called weakly in a raspy voice.  
  
"Quatre." Wu Fei grasped the hand that the boy strained to lift, "You're going to be just fine."  
  
"Trowa? Where's wince Trowa?" The boy pleaded, "I can't feel him."  
  
"We're still looking for him." Duo said leaning over the Chinese boy's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find him." He flashed the blonde a reassuring grin.  
  
Quatre moaned, shaking his head slowly, "No. No.No. I gotta find Trowa."  
  
"He's going into shock." Sally warned, throwing a blanket over the boy as he began to shiver.  
  
"Can you tell me where he was before the attack?" Wu Fei asked.  
  
Quatre was staining to breath. A trail of blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth. "He.He was. ten. fifteen feet in.front of. me." He was fighting to remain conscious, "Please.I.I can't feel him."  
  
"Wu Fei we need to move him or he'll die." Sally pressed. The Chinese boy nodded, letting go of his friend. "Get him out of here!" Sally barked, pushing the gurney towards the awaiting ambulance.  
  
The friends were silent as they watched it disappear.  
  
"Let's get a team over here!" Chang barked as the Gundam pilots began to push and move debris.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
An hour later, Trowa Barton and Relena Darlin were sent to the hospital.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter four

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter four  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Sally leaned forward in her seat nibbling on saltines. Wu Fei gently rubbed her back, "Do you want me to find a doctor for you?"  
  
"No, thank you. There's nothing they'd be able to do anyway." She whispered miserably. "Nausea is just a part of it."  
  
Wu Fei smiled, "I'm sorry." He pushed back some of her hair, "I can take you hope if you want."  
  
"No, I want to be here when they wake up." Sally declined.  
  
"I think you mean if, Dr. Po." A voice startled them.  
  
Sally stood, as did Wu Fei, "Dr. Benson." She frowned. "You don't know those young men or Miss Relena. They will wake up."  
  
"Dr. Po." He retorted, "You don't know the nature of their injuries. The only one that might wake up anytime soon will be the girl." He smirked, "The young men are going to remain as vegetables for the rest of their days, which for the blonde won't be for much longer."  
  
"You bastard." Sally glared at the pompous doctor. "Have you no respect?" She glanced over her shoulder at the stunned faces of Wu Fei, Hiiro and Duo. The braided boy looked like he might fall over at any moment if Hiiro weren't supporting him. Wu Fei looked as if he were about to be sick himself. "How can you talk that way about a patient? In front of their family?"  
  
"It comes quite easily, let me assure you." He sneered.  
  
Sally was about to make a witty comeback when she gagged. With one hand covering her mouth and the other against her stomach, she fled to the nearest bathroom. The ragged sounds of hurling could be heard through the door. Wu Fei sighed.  
  
"Couldn't take it, huh?" Dr. Benson smirked, walking down the hall. "She has no business being a doctor. What a weak woman."  
  
Wu Fei's eyes flashed with fury. With quick strides, he caught up to the arrogant man and decked him in the face, "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. "SALLY IS THE STRONGEST OF ALL WOMEN! AND SHE IS A MUCH BETTER DOCTOR THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Hiiro and Duo ran up to them and pried their ranting friend loose. "Chang, knock it off." The Japanese boy warned.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, YUI!" The Chinese boy snapped. Hiiro let go with a snarl, and stormed down the hall.  
  
"This isn't going to help Sally or the others." Duo strained, pulling his friend back. "It's just going to get you arrested!"  
  
"Wu Fei?" Sally whispered, coming out of the bathroom. She was pale and her body shook with shivers.  
  
"Sally." Wu Fei frowned forgetting the cause of his rage and going to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think. I think I need to go home." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, love. Don't be." Wu Fei sighed, drawing her in close and embracing her gently. He looked at Duo. "Find a different doctor other then that imbecile and find out what's going on. Call my cell if anything changes, good or bad."  
  
"Hai, I will, don't worry." The braided boy nodded, "Feel better, Sally."  
  
Weakly, she smiled, "I'll try, Duo."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Hiiro kicked the wall, and then drove his fist deep into the red brick, cracking it. He could feel the bones in his hand break and the skin over his knuckles bleed. He stared at his hand for the longest time before pulling it away from the hard surface and cradling it in his good hand. Taking a deep breath, he fell against the wall and slid to a sitting position.  
  
And that's how Duo found him an hour later. Sitting against the wall, cradling his bleeding hand, staring into nothing.  
  
"Oi, man, what is up with you?" He asked flopping down next to his friend. "You and Wu-man seem to have it in for each other."  
  
No response.  
  
"So you don't want to talk about it." Duo shrugged, "But you can't sit here and get the hospital floor all bloody. I don't think they'd appreciate that."  
  
Still no response.  
"Oi. Earth to Hiiro." Duo frowned, snapping his fingers in the other boy's face. "Oh, come on, man. It can't be that bad."  
  
"How are they?" the Japanese boy mumbled so quietly, Duo almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Not good." Duo admitted, "But it's not as bad as what creep doc was saying."  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"Nani?" Duo gapped, "Hiiro, how can you say that? You had nothing to do with this!"  
  
"I told Relena I'd be there when she needed me.and I wasn't." Hiiro muttered, his Prussian eyes not lifting from his hand, "And because of that, Trowa wasn't there to protect Quatre and now all three of them are injured."  
  
"It could have been all four of you." Duo pointed out, "I'm thankful that you weren't there." Hiiro looked up, sharply at the boy, confused. "I.I mean. HEY! You want to go see them?" He grinned and leapt to his feet, "The nice doctor said that we could!"  
  
Hiiro found himself grinning up at the energetic boy, "Sure, Duo." He pulled himself up to his feet, grimacing as he put pressure on his hand.  
  
"Great, but first, you have got to get that looked at." Duo frowned, "That is really gross, Hiiro."  
  
"You've seen worse." The boy retorted, stoically.  
  
Duo grinned, "So what'd-ja go'nd hit the wall for? I'm pretty sure it didn't do anything to you."  
  
Hiiro glared at the floor. "No reason."  
  
The braided boy shrugged, "So don't tell me, I couldn't care why you go and mangle your own body."  
  
Hiiro's glare deepened.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter five

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter five  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"So tell me again, how you managed to break just about every bone in your hand?" The redheaded young doctor demanded, even though Hiiro hadn't told her the first, second or third times she had asked.  
  
Duo leaned against the counter as the nurse set, stitched and bandaged his demented partner. "Oi, Hiiro.You really did a number on yourself this time, eh?"  
  
"Baka." Hiiro glared.  
  
Duo feigned hurt, "Gosh, Hiiro, that really hurt me deeply." The Japanese boy didn't answer, "You know, I'm not the one that punched the brick wall...So how is it that I'm the baka?" Hiiro opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Duo's amethyst eyes narrowed, as the cheerful boy scowled. "Thought so." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hiiro winced, 'Again with the slamming of doors.'  
  
"Your friend is pretty upset at you." The doctor noted.  
  
"Yeah." Hiiro pondered, "But I don't know why."  
  
The young woman shook her head, smiling, "Honestly, it's not that difficult to figure out."  
  
"What do you mean?" he frowned.  
  
The doctor looked up from her work, "It's not my place to say, but if you think about it, I'm sure it will come to you." She wrapped the hand in the wet casting gauze, "This will be hard in about an hour. Don't get it wet, don't remove it. You'll probably need some reconstructing surgery if you ever expect to use this hand to its fullest potential. Oh, and one more thing. Don't go punching anymore walls!"  
  
Hiiro glared at her as he picked up his jacket and left the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Wu Fei sighed as he held back his love's hair. Sally was empting the contents of her stomach for the sixth time since arriving at home. 'There can't be much left.' He thought with disgust and sympathy.  
  
"Wu Fei." She whispered through tears and shudders. "I'm sorry."  
  
The young Chinese man frowned, "Why are you apologizing?" He handed her a glass of water and a cold cloth.  
  
"You must think I'm weak."  
  
Dark eyes softened as he shook his head, "Don't be ridicules, Sally." He smiled, wiping her brow with the cloth and showering her with light kisses, "You are still the strongest onna I know." He lifted her into his arms and made way towards their bedroom. "I don't know why you seem to be having such a hard time with this, but I'm proud of the way you are handling it."  
  
Sally smiled weakly and closed her eyes as Wu Fei laid her on the bed. "Thank you, love."  
  
He brushed some loose hair away from her face, "Any time, Onna. Get some sleep. I'll be here if you need me."  
  
The phone in the hall rang.  
  
Sally tried to sit up, "Who is it? Maybe they have news about Quatre, and Trowa."  
  
Wu Fei stopped her, as the phone rang again, "Lay down, I'll get it." Reluctantly, Sally complied. "Chang." He left to answer the phone, activating the vid screen.  
  
"Hiiro's a jerk." Came the pouty response.  
  
The dark haired boy sighed, rubbing his wary eyes, "Thanks, Maxwell, but I already knew that."  
  
Duo's violet eyes showed none of their usual mirth. The boy was twisting the end of his chestnut braid nervously in his hands. "Yeah. well.I just thought I'd remind you."  
  
"Has there been any word on the others?" Chang asked, trying to get to the point of the braided boy's call.  
  
"Oh. yeah." The boy grinned, "That jerk doc knew nothing. He was just trying to ruffle Sally up. Oh, wait. How is she?"  
  
"Not good, Duo." Wu Fei frowned, "I'm not sure what to do."  
  
"I'm sorry, Wu-man." The grin grew wider when the Chinese boy glared at the use of that hated nick-name. "You should take her to see a different doctor. they might have more insight as to what's wrong with her."  
  
"I know what's wrong with her.I just don't know how to help her." Wu Fei heaved a frustrated sigh. "Anyway, Maxwell, what about the others?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I found this nice doc. boy, was she a cutie.red hair.green eyes."  
  
"MAXWELL!!" Wu Fei snapped.  
  
Duo blinked, "Sorry!" he eeped, "She said that although they all had severe injuries that there was no reason why they couldn't make a full recovery. She said that the hardest part for them will be surviving the next day and a half, after that, it'll be cake and very little to worry about."  
  
"Did she say what their chances are?"  
  
"Depends." The boy shrugged.  
  
Wu Fei was becoming irritated at how nonchalant his friend was acting, "On what?"  
  
Duo didn't answer. "Did you know that Hiiro went and punched a wall? A brick one... Man is he a jerk." The boy shook his head, "Broke just about every bone in his hand."  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Huh?" The boy looked confused.  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
The boy blinked several times as he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. "Oh! Uh. She said. She said that Relena would pull through just fine. but Quatre and Trowa responded the way the other did."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Like. When Trowa gets a fever, Quatre gets a fever. When Quatre stops breathing, Trowa stops breathing."  
  
"THEY STOPPED BREATHING!?"  
  
"It was only for a few seconds." the boy reassured, "The medics acted quickly." He grinned, "Hey, Wu-man. Did you know that they have green jello here?"  
  
Wu Fei gapped at his friend, "Duo, what is up with you?" He demanded, "You're acting very. strangely. even for you."  
  
The boy cocked his head to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned, "Did you know that Hiiro is a jerk?"  
  
"Duo, listen to me." Wu Fei's frown deepened, "I want you to go find Hiiro and stay with him until I get there, okay?"  
  
Amethyst eyes narrowed, as the boy shook his head, "Don't wanna, Hiiro's a jerk. He went and punched a brick wall. went and broke just about every bone in his hand." The boy found his braid tip to be very interesting as he twisted it around in his fingers.  
  
"Duo. Duo!" Wu Fei barked, "Damn it, listen to me!"  
  
"You're bossy." The boy stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Duo, something is very wrong with you.Go. Find. Hiiro. Now."  
  
The boy heaved a sigh, "I dun think I like talking to you anymore." He scowled, "You're mean and bossy." He cocked his head to the side again, "Hiiro's a jerk."  
  
"Duo." Wu Fei was speechless, 'What the hell was happening to him?'  
  
The amethyst eyes brightened, "Oh, Hey, Wu-man!" The braided boy cheerfully greeted as if he had just gotten connected, "I found a different doctor, and she was much more help then ol' grumpy pants. She said that Relena would be fine and if Quatre and Trowa can survive the next 36 hours, they'll recover too."  
  
Wu Fei was speechless.  
  
"Oi, Wu Fei, did you hear me?" The boy tapped on the screen, "Quatre and the others should be okay!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Sally, I'm sorry, but I have to go to the hospital." Wu Fei apologized, handing her a box of saltines, and the T.V. remote.  
  
"Wu Fei, what's wrong? What's happened? Are Quatre and the others alright?" Sally asked as the young man went around the room gathering his wallet, and keys.  
  
"Maxwell just called, the others seem to be doing fine." He assured her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Then why the big rush to leave?" Sally frowned.  
  
Wu Fei looked at her, a soft smile on his face, "I just need to check up on something, Love. Don't worry. I'll be home in a little bit. If you need something, give me a call."  
"Wu Fei!?" Sally called, getting up from the bed and following him to the door, "Wait a minute!"  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, Sally." Wu Fei called back, "Why don't you start that list of names?"  
  
"Wu Fei." She sighed, as his car started and he skidded out of the driveway, tires screeching.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
The silver corvette weaved through traffic, cutting through several back allies in a race to get to the hospital faster. 'What ever is up with Maxwell is not good.' Wu Fei thought, throwing the car around another corner. 'That was more then just weird or strange for him. it was creepy weird.' He ran a red light. "Duo."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter six

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter six  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Hiiro leaned against the far wall of the room in which Trowa and Quatre lay unconscious. Initially, they had been in separate rooms, however, once the staff realized that the happenings in their conditions were related to each other, Dr. Kana Soma immediately had them moved.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro . . ." A quiet, cheerful voice greeted, "How's the hand?"  
  
The Japanese boy quirked an eyebrow at the braided boy, "Fine."  
  
Duo smiled, "I called Wu Fei. . . He said he'd be here shortly." The boy frowned thoughtfully, "Ya know. . . He was acting kinda strange. . . Almost like he were loosing his mind or summten. . . You should talk to him."  
  
"I have nothing to say to him. . ." Hiiro frowned.  
  
"But I'm serious, Hiiro! Wu Fei seemed really whacked!" Duo insisted, "Do you think I'd make this up? Don't you care at all?" Hiiro looked at the boy, an odd look was on his face, "I thought he was your friend, Hiiro." The boy continued, "I would think that you'd have at least some concern about his well being. . ."  
  
"That's not it." The stoic one replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hiiro looked sternly at the confused boy, "I care very much about my friends, it's just, I don't believe that he'd accept help from me."  
  
"Why not?" The braided boy frowned.  
  
Hiiro sighed, "It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time." The boy shrugged carefree.  
  
Hiiro stared at him for several long minutes. Then with a deep sigh he caved, "Alright, but you're going to think it pretty stupid."  
  
Duo grinned, "AW, let me be the judge of that?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
He lifted the syringe up to the light and tapped the bubbles from it. "Test one, complete." He said into a tape recorder, "Subject A. responded as expected. Hyperactivity, forgetfulness, nervousness, and shorter temper resulting from serum D.Y.E. 78999. For how long the symptoms last is unpredictable. They seem to go in waves, coming and going, growing more intense after each cycle. Further tests are needed on other subjects in order to determine the consistency of serum. . . Tests should prove most interesting. . ."  
  
"Excuse me, Doc." A redheaded younger doctor called, knocking on the door, "I have that file you asked for."  
  
"Thank you, Kana. Just leave it on the table, please." The girl did as she was asked, "Tell me. How is your patient with the broken hand?"  
  
Kana glared, "None of your business, Doctor."  
  
"Oh, please, Kana." The older doctor smirked, "Confidentiality is over rated."  
  
"Remind me of that when you're brought before the review board." She glared and slammed the door as she left.  
  
He frowned for several moments before a smile crossed his face, "After note. . ." He began taping again, "May have found perfect specimen for Subject B."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight." Duo smirked, "Wu Fei is mad at you because you saved Sally and he didn't?" Hiiro nodded, "Okay, but how did that happen?"  
  
Hiiro looked up at the ceiling, "Remember that mission to L8?"  
  
The braided boy nodded, "It was just before you came to stay with me. . ."  
  
"Okay, well, Sally disappeared during that mission."  
  
"She went AWOL?" Duo gapped.  
  
"MIA." Hiiro corrected. "This is Sally we're talking about. She is just as uptight about doing her duty as Chang is."  
  
"Okies. . ."  
  
"She was missing for a week. During that time, Wu Fei was needed elsewhere and he couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried."  
  
"So he felt like he had failed her?"  
  
Hiiro shrugged, "You know how he is with his honor. Not being able to be her knight in shining armor was a blow to his pride."  
  
"I was worried sick about her, THAT'S all." The cold voice interrupted.  
  
"Speak of the devil. . ." Hiiro muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yo, Wu-man!" Duo waved, a grin plastered across his face.  
  
The Chinese boy eyed him suspiciously, "Maxwell. . ."  
  
"So I would think you'd be grateful that someone had gone and rescued her." Hiiro glared, "It's not like I was trying to upstage you, a friend was in trouble. . ."  
  
"Since when do you worry about your 'friends'?" Wu Fei sneered.  
  
"That's not fair, Wu-man." Duo chided, when the Japanese boy didn't answer, but instead, hung his head. "Hiiro has always been there when we needed him. He was there when Sally needed help, When Relena had been kidnapped, When Trowa had been shot, and when you had been attacked. . . remember that?" Duo demanded. "Not only did he bring you back to Sally, but he also went and kicked their butts." Wu Fei frowned, his cheeks somewhat red. He didn't like being reminded of how weak he was. "So what if Hiiro doesn't stick around long?" Duo continued, "He's always been there when he's needed."  
  
"Except for this time. . ." Hiiro muttered, leaving the room and taking off down the hall.  
  
"Hiiro. . .!"  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Duo looked at his friend, "But Wu Fei. . ."  
  
"It doesn't concern you anyway." The dark haired boy leaving the room.  
  
"You're a jerk." The braided boy called after him.  
  
"What?" Wu Fei whirled around.  
  
"You heard me, Wuffy." Duo scowled, "If I were unable to save someone I love, but my close friend was, I'd be so grateful. . . Especially if she were pregnant."  
  
Wu Fei seethed, his fists clenching at his side.  
  
"Hiiro has no clue that Sally's pregnant, does he." It wasn't a question. "I suppose that you haven't even told him that you got married either."  
"I wouldn't have to if he had been here." Wu Fei glowered.  
  
"Boy, are you immature." Duo sneered, "I pity your kid."  
  
"Shut UP!" The Chinese boy yelled, finally loosing his temper, and taking a swing at the braided loud mouth, "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the baka, the space case. . . I never have a clue about what's going on!" Duo snapped, easily dodging the blows, "Wake Up, Wu Fei! I know more then you think!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Yelling. Lot's of it.  
  
'Oh, my chest hurt. . .'  
  
Slowly, the pain in his chest was bringing him back to reality.  
  
'I know those voices. . . They always are fighting. . .'  
  
He strained to open his eyes. A soft moan escaping his dry lips. Slowly the hazy world came into focus. "Trowa. . .?"  
  
'Where is he? I need to find him. . .'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"There you go again!" Wu Fei yelled, "What is up with you?"  
  
"NOTHING!" The braided boy shouted back, "Except my friends are intent on ripping each other to pieces!"  
  
"Trowa. . .?" The voice was hoarse and quiet.  
  
"I wasn't going to rip him to pieces!" Wu Fei denied, "I was only going to beat the crap out of him!"  
  
"Yeah right, you wish." Duo scoffed, "Hiiro would defeat you with one hand behind his back and you know it. None of us are a match for him."  
  
"That's. . . I. . . You. . .He. . ." Wu Fei sputtered.  
  
"Trowa. . .Where's Trowa. . .?" The voice was becoming panicked as well as louder.  
"That's what I thought." Duo glared.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre whimpered, feeling alone, "Trowa, where are you?"  
  
The two bickering friends stopped, and looked at each other.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre moaned, "Trowa, where are you? I can't feel you. . ."  
  
"Quatre! You're awake!" Duo exclaimed coming the blonde's view. "How do you feel, Pal?"  
  
"Trowa. . ." The boy murmured.  
  
Wu Fei took the boy's hand and squeezed it gently, "He's asleep, my friend, right over there." He gestured to the next bed over, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired. . .sore. . .What happened?" Quatre asked, his voice quiet and raspy.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us." Duo said taking the boy's other hand.  
  
The blonde closed his eyes, "I. . .I don't really remember. . . It happened so fast. . .but they weren't . . . I didn't know. . . I . . ."  
  
"Easy, Quat." Duo said, a small smile on his face, "Take your time and calm down."  
  
"I didn't recognize the type of mobile suit. . ." The boy whispered.  
  
"You mean it was a new type of suit?" Wu Fei frowned. The boy nodded. "Can you describe it?"  
  
"I. . .I only saw it for a brief moment. . ." Quatre apologized, "It was dark. . .I do remember a red stripe. . ."  
  
"I'll need to call Sally and Preventer Une and let them know about this." Wu Fei said, "I'll be back shortly. . ."  
  
"Let Hiiro know." Duo called after the Chinese boy. "He deserves to know that he's woken up." The braided boy continued, ignoring the life threatening glare that the dark haired boy shot him. "I'll stay here. You might want to find that doctor too."  
  
"Please, Wu Fei. . ." Quatre whispered. The Chinese boy's expression softened slightly at the blonde's request and after a curt nod left to do as he was asked.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, Quat." Duo chastised gently.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." The blonde murmured, trying to get a look at Trowa.  
  
Duo snickered, "Quat, He's alright. He only suffered a few broken ribs and a broken arm, along with a concussion."  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked, "I can't feel him at all. . .I don't like this feeling of him not being there. . ."  
  
"I'm positive, Quat." Duo shrugged, "You probably can't feel him because you're all tired out. Over taxed."  
  
"Maybe. . ." The smaller boy relented, a small yawn escaping from him.  
  
"Get some rest, okay?" The braided boy asked, gently squeezing his hand, "I'm sure that once everyone arrives, they'll want to ask you a bunch of questions, so just relax."  
  
Quatre nodded drowsily, "Promise you won't leave until Trowa wakes up?"  
  
"Not unless I have to pee or something." Duo promised, "And then I'll make sure that you're not left by yourself."  
  
"Arigato, Duo. . ." Quatre said drifting off to sleep.  
  
"No problem, Quat." The braided boy whispered, giving the smaller boy's hand another squeeze before settling in for a long vigil.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
To be continued. . . 


	8. Chapter seven

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Chapter seven  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Kana smiled as she entered the Gundam pilot's room. The two of them were doing remarkably well considering the substantial amount of severe injuries they sustained.  
  
"Ohayo, Kana." Quatre whispered tiredly, his eyes glazed over and half closed, from his propped up position in the hospital bed.  
  
"Good morning, Quatre." Kana placed a thermometer under the blonde's tongue, "Good morning, Trowa." The banged boy nodded in her direction, grimacing at the movement. Quatre mimicked his discomfort. "You still hurt?"  
  
"Hai." Trowa whispered.  
  
She took out the thermometer. 104o f. She frowned. "I'm worried about this, Quatre." She shook her head, "You're temperature won't go down." She ran a gentle hand across his forehead, "I'll get you both some more pain meds.and you need to drink more. I don't want you to get dehydrated even more than you already are. I think I'll start you on an I.V., Quatre . we have to get your fluids replenished."  
  
The blonde young man, blinked several times, trying to swallow with his dry throat. "H.Hai." he whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
Trowa peered over at his koi from across the room, "Quatre.?"  
  
"He needs rest, Trowa." Kana said pulling on the curtain divider and shutting the blonde in. "I'll have a nurse bring in some ice chips along with the painkillers.Trowa, how's you're temperature today?"  
  
The banged boy raised the back of his hand to his forehead, "Not normal." He muttered, "I'd say, 102o."  
  
Kana smiled and placed the thermometer under his tongue as well. "We'll just see." Trowa took a deep breath and closed his eyes until it beeped. Kana examined it, "You were close. 101.9o." The young man shrugged and winced, the boy in the next bed over whimpered. "I'll be back." She said leaving the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Trowa strained to sit up, leaning against the elbow that wasn't in a cast, ignoring the agony that ensued. "Quatre?"  
  
"I'm here, Trowa." Came the weak response, laced with pain.  
  
"Koi.You're still linked to me?"  
  
Quatre was having a difficult time breathing. Trowa could feel his own chest constricting, "H.Hai."  
  
"Quatre, Koi, you need to disconnect it." Trowa frowned. "You'll never get better if you're trying to cope with both of our pain."  
  
"I.I can't, Trowa.I've tried."  
  
Trowa frowned, "What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"I don't know.how." The boy gasped out.  
  
"Quatre, you must!"  
  
Tears welled in the boy's eyes, "Gomen, koi. but I don't .know how we got connected.in the first place." The boy's fingers raked the sweat soaked sheets, trying to find some relief from his misery.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa murmured, at a lost of what he could do for his love.  
  
"Trowa." He whispered.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Trowa smiled softly, "Ai shiteru, Quatre." He settled himself back against the pillows. "Sleep, Little One, it'll help you get well."  
  
"Hmm." Quatre agreed quietly. After a few minutes, Trowa thought that sleep had finally claimed his koi, until the tired voice spoke again. "Trowa.?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre?" The banged boy could feel his own fatigue creeping up on him.  
  
"Have you heard. how Miss Relena is doing?"  
  
"She's doing fine, Quatre. Hiiro checks up on her frequently."  
  
"Oh." The blonde whispered. "Okay."  
  
Trowa frowned, "Something wrong, Koi?"  
  
"No. just tired."  
  
"Then go to sleep." Trowa smirked.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Emerald eyes scanned the shelves of prescriptions. Finally, Dr. Soma found the one she was looking for. Signing it out in the log, she turned and headed towards the nurse's station. 'This should give Quatre some comfort.' She thought before a blunt force slammed her against the wall and she lost consciousness. The drug rolled under a nearby cart.  
  
"Come now, Kana. you have an appointment that you can't miss."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Duo stood in the bathroom, leaning against the sink. He had been vomiting for the last half hour, and he didn't understand why. He didn't feel sick. He hadn't overeaten, as if that were even possible. He hadn't seen anything gross or disturbing. He had just vomited.  
  
/"Are you going to play with me?"/ A voice asked, as the braided boy felt a tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Huh?" He frowned, looking around for the troublemaker.  
  
/"I want to play Peter Pan!"/ A child's bright eyes peered up at him from under the sink. Duo shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The child was a little girl. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress. Her blonde curls were bouncy and were tied out of her face with yellow ribbons, /"You can be Peter. I'll be Wendy."/ She laughed. The girl stood up, brushing off her dress. She smiled sweetly, /"I like playing Peter Pan.you get to fly."/  
  
"Y.You shouldn't be in here." Duo frowned, backing away from the kid. "This is the men's restroom."  
  
The girl giggled and took his hand, /"Come on! This way! This way!"/ the child pulled at his hand.  
  
"MATTE!" Duo protested. 'Something's not right!' His mind screamed as the child pulled him towards the window.  
  
/"You're going to play with me? We'll go flying."/ The girl grinned, not letting go, nor letting up on her persistent tugging. /"It'll be fun!"/  
  
"Kid! I can't go with you!" Duo frowned pulling back on his hand, and fell back onto his but. "That was weird." the braided boy shook as he looked from his hand to the little girl who was studying her own hand. "You didn't let go." He lost his train of thought as he realized he was staring through the girl.  
  
/"That wasn't nice."/ The girl pouted, her lip quivering, /"Does this mean you won't play with me?"/  
  
Duo swallowed the lump in his throat, "Who are you?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
Hiiro stepped into the hall and quietly closed Relena's door. The Vice Foreign Minister still remained in a coma, but all of her vitals were stable. "Relena." He mumbled, "I will find who did this to you."  
  
"GET AWAY!"  
  
Hiiro's head whipped up, 'That sounded like.' "DUO?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Hiiro took off down the hall following the sound of his friend's frightened voice till it lead him to the men's bathroom. He pulled out his gun, and removed the safety. Then he burst through the door ready to kill anyone who was trying to harm Duo.  
  
"LET GO!"  
  
Hiiro frowned, he couldn't see Duo anywhere in the room. In fact as far as he could see he was the only one in the bathroom. "DUO?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
"DUO?" A familiar voice called, "Where are you?"  
  
"HIIIRO!" He called out desperately clinging to the edge of the window sill, "HIIIIIIRO!"  
  
/"Come fly with me." The little girl was pleading, "It'll be fun! You won't have to worry about anything ever again! Please, come fly with me." /  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIROOO, HELP ME!" He screamed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^  
  
The Japanese boy listened, trying to discern from where Duo's voice was coming from. 'If I didn't know any better. I'd think it was from.' ".Outside! DUO!" He ran to the open window. Below, the braided boy was kicking at something Hiiro couldn't see. The amethyst eyes looked up. They were filled with fright.  
  
"HIIRO!"  
  
"Give me you're hand, Duo." he ordered climbing on the sill and leaning down to reach for his friend.  
  
"I can't HIIRO!" The boy violently denied, "I can't!"  
  
"Duo, I'll pull you up, just give me your hand." Hiiro scowled. "Don't tell me you can't, just do it!"  
  
The braided boy's body jolted as if something had yanked on it, pulling him down towards a fall of thirty-four stories and an unpleasant death. "Hiiro." Duo pleaded, his breath coming in quick panicked pants.  
  
"Duo, do you trust me?" Hiiro frowned, his hand still reaching for his friend.  
  
"Y.Yes." The boy grimaced as his grip began to slip.  
  
/"I want to go flying!"/ The girl pouted, pulling on the braided one's leg.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Duo kicked at the girl. His grip slipped further.  
  
Hiiro leaned as far as he could without loosing his balance, "DUO, you HAVE to give me your hand NOW! I don't want lose you!"  
  
The braided boy looked up, "Hiiro." He took a deep breath and swung his arm up towards the window and into Hiiro's waiting hand.  
  
The Japanese boy sighed in relief as he pulled the American to safety and back into the bathroom. "There. you're safe now."  
  
Duo shook his head and backed away from the window. His entire body shook with terror.  
  
/"I want to fly! You said you'd fly with me!"/ The girl looked angry as she./floated/.back into the bathroom.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Duo screamed, "GET A WAY FROM ME!"  
  
Hiiro looked around the room. "Duo, who won't leave you alone? Is it me?"  
  
"No, Hiiro.no." Duo was now pressed against the wall opposite of the window, he was trapped and she was coming closer.  
  
"Duo, there is no one here besides you and me." Hiiro took a tentative step towards his frightened friend. "Duo, there's no one here."  
  
"I can see her, Hiiro." Duo whispered. Sweat caked his skin making it cold and clammy. "She won't go a way."  
  
/"You said you'd go flying with me!"/  
  
Hiiro looked around the bathroom again, "Where Duo? Where? I can't see anyone other than you."  
  
"H.Hiiro." the boy sunk to the floor, hugging himself against whatever he thought he saw.  
  
"Duo." Hiiro knelt in front of him, his hands firmly on the boy's shaking form. "Look at me." Slowly, the amethyst eyes locked onto cerulean eyes, "What ever you're afraid of, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"Hiiro." Duo whispered before passing out into the Japanese boy's arms.  
  
"I promise, Duo." Hiiro whispered, brushing back some of the boy's chestnut bangs. He then picked up the unconscious boy and took him away from that bathroom.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	9. Chapter eight

XxXxXxX

Chapter eight

XxXxXxX

He looked at the schematics for the palace and frowned. They should not have been able to escape from the hall during the attack, yet that is exactly what had happened. His employer will not be pleased. He might even reduce his pay considerably. His light blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 'If I find them and finish my mission, then I might be forgiven.' He chuckled to himself, "Forgiveness equals full pay…"

"Did you say something?" A soft gentle voice asked as slender white arms encircled around his neck.

"Ame, what are you doing here?" He frowned, "I thought I asked you to stay home."

"I know, I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly, "You had a phone call that sounded really important, and you left your cell phone on the table… I just thought you would like it." The girl handed him his cell phone. "You also forgot your lunch, I thought you might like that as well." Violet eyes glistened as the child offered the delicately packed meal.

He smiled at the little girl. "Arigato, Ame. Aren't you going to be late for your class?"

The girl giggled, her golden curls dancing around her face. "Iie, classes were canceled for today."

"Oh really? Why's that?" He asked an eyebrow raised towards her.

The girl shrugged, "I suppose that it had something to do with the Vice Foreign minister being found." His face darkened, "Anyway…" She continued. "I'm just a kid. What do I care?"

"Indeed." He agreed, stepling his fingers and resting them against his nose.

"Are you alright?" the little girl asked, her violet eyes blinking.

"Hai, little one, I'm fine." He offered the child a reassuring smile. "Why don't you call your friends? Spend the day with them while I work?"

"Hai!" The girl agreed happily before skipping away.

'Damn.' He frowned. "If Ame, a mere child knows of the failure of my mission, then so will the boss…" He groaned, "I'm screwed!"

XxXxXxX

Trowa was woken by the sounds of soft whimpering. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was dark. He glanced at the clock.

3:20.

'Wow…' He thought amazed, 'I was really out of it…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

The whimper turned into a moan.

"Quatre?" He called softly The curtain was still drawn, so the panged boy pushed himself into a sitting position. He was stunned at how he was feeling no pain, when earlier today, he had a hard time moving.

Quatre yelped.

"Koi?" There was still no reply. Gingerly, the taller boy pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the smaller boy's bedside, "Quatre?" he called gently.

The blonde was drenched in sweat. His hands were cold and clammy, yet his face was flush and burning with fever. Quatre was shaking and twitching at invisible phantoms, leaving him gasping for breath.

"Little one?" Trowa nudged the boy's shoulder, "Quatre…"

Slowly, glazed over aquamarine eyes forced themselves open. The blonde tried to speak, but the words didn't make it passed his chapped lips.

Trowa brushed away some of the blonde locks and kissed his forehead. 'His fever's gone up.' He frowned to himself. "Quatre… did the nurse ever come to give you pain meds?"

The boy weakly shook his head as his eyes drifted shut.

"Koi…Quatre…" The banged boy turned and limped to the bathroom. He found a cold cloth and soaked it in freezing water. Returning to the ill boy's side, he wiped off his koi's face and tried to cool him down. He then got a glass of water and gently lifted the blonde's head so that he could drink the refreshing liquid. Most of it dribbled down Quatre's chin. "Come on, Little one… Drink…please?"

The boy flinched and a tortured moaned escaped his lips.

"Quatre…" Trowa pleaded before noticing a phone on the other side of the blonde's bed. Desperately, he snatched it up and dialed the one person he felt could help. "Wu Fei…" He addressed when the line was answered, "I need to speak to Sally."

XxXxXxX

Sally frowned as she looked at the thermometer. Trowa was sitting on his own bed watching her intently. Wu Fei stood by the window, arms crossed. The woman picked up Quatre's charts. "Damn…" She murmured.

"Sally?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not sure, Trowa… Aside from his fever he's healing rather well…" She shook her head, "I don't know why it won't go down…I don't know why it's even here."

"I don't understand." The banged boy frowned.

"There is no infection. There is no bacteria or viruses… nothing."

Trowa thought aloud, "Sally…could it be possible he's feeling someone else and it's making him sick?"

"I don't see how… unless his empathic sense has grown…"

"Sally, he'd react to my condition…If I was feverish, so was he…"

"If you stopped breathing, so would he… yes I know." She sighed thoughtfully. "But, Trowa, You are exceptionally close to each other."

"That's never been the case before." Trowa's emerald eyes were set and determined to figure out what was wrong with his koi.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you." She apologized. She added some more meds to his I.V. as it dripped into the boy's arm. "This should help him relax. Though I'm not sure what to do about his fever."

"What about an ice bath or something like that?" Wu Fei suggested. "The important thing is that we get his temp back down to where it belongs."

"It could throw his system into shock." Sally declined, "THAT could kill him."

Trowa scowled, "Having a temp of a 105o will kill him too." He pointed out. "We have to do something…"

The small blonde moaned painfully. He forced his eyes open, but it was only a small crack, "T…Trowa…" He whimpered hoarsely.

"I'm here, Koi!" Trowa assured him getting off of his bed and gripping the boy's ice cold hand.

"D…Duo… Where's…"

"He's at our apartment, with Hiiro." Wu Fei said also coming to his friend's side.

"He…He's…" The boy was straining for his words.

"Quatre, just rest. We'll talk later." Sally ordered gently.

The blonde looked horrified, 'Well,' Trowa thought, 'as much as he can with as weak as he is…'

"Iie… The boy shook his head, "Duo…He…he's…"

"Quatre, you must rest!" Sally insisted, "I'm giving you something to help you sleep."

"Iie…" He protested even as Sally inserted a needle into his arm, "P…please…"

He moaned, "Duo…needs…help…"

Trowa ran his fingers through the blonde bangs, "Easy, Little one… I'll look into Duo for you…okay?" Aquamarine eyes stared back at him, not really seeing the banged boy. "You just need to rest…please, Quatre? For me?"

Quatre opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Silently he nodded, as the drugs kicked in and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Trowa turned, "Let's get him cooled down."

"I'll start the bathwater…" Wu Fei said heading into the bathroom.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on him." Sally warned, all but collapsing in a nearby chair.

"Are you alright, Sally?" The banged boy asked as he pulled back Quatre's blankets and began to prepare him for the tub. "You look ill."

The woman sighed warily, "Hai…I'm just really tired lately." She smiled a little bit.

"I apologize for calling you out so late."

"Don't. Quatre needed help. I'm glad you felt you could call me."

Wu Fei came back into the room. "The water's ready." He informed them. He glanced at Sally, briefly resting his hand on her shoulder. Trowa bent to pick up the boy, but the Chinese boy stopped him. "I'll get him; you're still injured and should rest yourself." The banged boy frowned momentarily, but then he leaned over and kissed the sleeping boy before returning to his own bed.

"He'll be okay." The Chinese boy tried to reassure as he gathered the limp boy in his arms and headed towards the next room. Trowa merely nodded, his own fatigue catching up to him. "Sally," He called before disappearing and closing the door.

"Yes, Wu Fei?"

"Can you get some large towels and some clean pajamas for when he gets out?"

"Sure." She nodded, standing and heading towards the nurse's station.

"Sally…" Trowa called out after her. She paused in the door way. "Can you also see about getting us out of here? I think Quatre will do better in the medical wing at home."

"I can see." She agreed. "Would it be alright if Relena was brought to your medical wing too?"

"It wouldn't be a problem." Trowa granted, "I'd feel better with our security system anyway. Someone tried to kill us and once word gets out that they failed…"

"They're going to try again." Sally finished for him.

"Right." The banged boy nodded.

"I'll make it happen." She promised before leaving the room.

XxXxXxX

The boy yelped as the frigid water enveloped his body, but he did not waken. His lips began to quiver as shivers ran up and down his thin and battered form.

"Come on, Quatre…" Wu Fei coaxed, "You need to pull through this." He found a washcloth and began to dampen the blonde's face, "For all of our sakes, but especially for Trowa…"

Aquamarine eyes opened slightly before closing again. The boy's pale skin grew goose bumps and his body quaked with cold.

"You know, Winner…" Wu Fei frowned, "I never thought you were a quitter. You're too strong for that." He splashed the blonde's face lightly with water. The aquamarine eyes opened again, and looked up into the Chinese boy's own dark eyes. 'He looks so tired.' The dark haired boy sighed. "So don't prove me wrong now… not after all you've survived? 'kay?"

Slowly, the smaller boy nodded, a faint smile on his bluing lips, "I…I'll try…" He whispered hoarsely through his chattering teeth.

Chang smiled, "Hey," He felt the boy's forehead, "I think your temp. may have gone down some. What do you say we get you out of this freezing water?"

"H…Hai…" Quatre stammered as his friend lifted him out of the tub and set him on the toilet wrapping a large towel around his thin form. "A…ari…ga...tou…"

"Not a problem. Come on, we'll get you dried off, dressed and back in bed before you fall back asleep."

Numbly the blonde nodded, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Quatre?"

"Hmmm?" He moaned.

"Open your eyes."

The blonde complied. "I…I want… to g-g-go h-h-home…"

"We're trying Quatre." Wu Fei told him helping him put on his pajama top.

"W-W-Where's…D-D-Duo?"

"He's at my apartment with Yui."

"I-I-Is he…"

"No, he's not okay." Wu Fei frowned, "But Yui's taking care of him and you need to worry about yourself." He picked up the boy and headed out the door, placing him in his bed. 'The sheets have been changed…' he noticed as the blonde sank deep into his pillows.

Sally stood nearby with a thermometer in her hand. "Quatre, I want to take your temp."

The boy opened his mouth and the instrument was placed under his tongue. "You've given us quite the scare Quatre. Especially, Trowa." She chided.

Quatre turned his head and met his koi's emerald gaze. The banged boy mouthed something causing him to smile faintly.

"Okay, let me see." Sally ordered. He handed her the instrument. "101.3o." She smiled, "It's not broken, but It's defiantly a great improvement."

"When can we go home?" Quatre asked in a quiet voice, his chattering teeth having stopped, now that he was warmed in blankets.

"Tomorrow morning." Sally announced.

"Really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. Sally nodded. "Quatre! Did you hear that? You can be back in your own room!"

The blonde merely sighed, a smile on his face as he surrendered to the drugs once more; and sleep claimed him. A sleep that was more peaceful than any in the recent past.

XxXxX


End file.
